


Sincerely Yours

by OwlOfDeath



Series: His Lingering Scent [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blood Elf/Human Relationship, Bonding, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Development, Cross faction friendships, Dalaran, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Feel-good, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mages, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Passion, Romance, School, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlOfDeath/pseuds/OwlOfDeath
Summary: Hashin and Arithaniel only just met a couple of weeks ago, and they definitely hit it off right away.But is it only friendship if all he wants to do it reach out and touch him?
Relationships: Hashin Clearwell/Arithaniel Flameheart
Series: His Lingering Scent [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798504
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Sincerely Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place almost 8 years before the events of ["Stuck in the Middle (with You)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858484).

Their footsteps echoed faintly against the walls of the corridor, largely drowned out by the conversation as they made their way to the exit. Arithaniel sighed in frustration, not looking where he was going as he fiddled with his pen, trying to pick away the dry ink. "Who invented fountain pens anyway," he groaned, "they have a giant flaw!"

"You mean the flaw of you leaving it overnight without cleaning the ink from the nib?" Hashin teased.

"Yes!"

"It happens to the best of us," he grinned, bumping his shoulder against his arm as he held out his notebook for him. "Here, you can copy from my notes."

"Ah, thanks," he smiled, taking it as he clicked the lid back onto the pen with his other hand, "you're a lifesaver."

"At your service."

"Lucky me."

"Oh yeah, Arithaniel," the blue haired gnome next to Hashin cut in, "you're Corinn's cousin right?"

"Yeah, we grew up together."

"I can kind of see the resemblance when you smile like that," she said, tilting her head up at him. "But you don't really remind me of her much, kind of a different aura. Are you close?"

"I guess so."

"Bet you have a lot of embarrassing stories to tell about her then," she smirked.

"No, not really..."

"I do," Hashin offered helpfully, "ask me anything."

"No, I don't want to hear any of _your_ stories. They're not _cute_ at all."

"Heh."

"Petronella, focus, we were talking about the party," said the tall brunette next to Petronella and bonked her lightly on the head with her book, raising an eyebrow. "The budget, we need to have that finished by the end of today so everyone can get started. On top of that we still haven't decided who's going to help me with the balloons."

"What are you Jules, eight?" the gnome snorted, "won't balloons just get in the way and explode and stuff?"

"The others thought it would be _festive_!" the woman insisted. "We will have them floating in the ceiling, I have the perfect spell in mind."

"Eh, I don't know."

"And then, towards the end, _boom_! They all blow up at the same time and rain glitter down on everyone there."

"Ugh, really? Sounds like more cleaning up to me..."

"It's not actual glitter, I'm not stupid, just an illusion. But the bang is bound to get their attention, right?" Jules grinned at her friend, but the gnome's expression remained unconvinced.

"You're crazy. And that still seems like more effort than it's worth if you ask me," she scoffed.

"Tsk, well if you won't help out I'll just find someone who will," she retorted, turning to the two men and smiling sweetly. "How's your technique when blowing, Hashin, are you any good?"

"Hm?" He turned to look at her with an expression of mild surprise, like his mind had been somewhere else.

"That got his attention," Petronella laughed.

"Are we still talking about balloons? I don't think I've any experience," he said after a moment of thought.

"If you want a project Jules, fine, but I'm just doing this for the free drinks. My plan is to get wasted, and then laid. Not necessarily in that order," the gnome shrugged.

"Getting restless on the rebound already?" Hashin grinned.

"Klaus can _eat_ me, I'm so over him!"

"Are you sure both of those statements should be used in the same sentence?" he laughed.

"Hashin don't you have any cute, single, short, straight, male human friends?"

"That's very specific..." Jules observed as he brushed her hair back into a tight ponytail, book tucked in under one arm.

"Sure, I have friends."

"Good, bring them to the party! Gnome men are just so predictable it's not even funny. I feel like I should be dating a human."

"Yeah, I guess we're pretty great," Hashin smirked, which made Jules snort and roll her eyes.

"Humble, too," the brunette added sarcastically, hugging her book to her chest as she stopped to push the door open with her back, letting the rest of them pass through first.

"Arithaniel you should totally come, and tell Corinn, too! Maybe you can persuade her. I'll introduce you to some of _my_ friends," Petronella grinned, leaning forward to look past Hashin at him as she slipped through the door before they could.

"Nell, you don't have to try and set _everyone_ up. I bet he already has a girlfriend."

"Ah, thanks but that's—"

"See?! Anyway, we're this way," Jules said as she pulled Petronella down a side road, then turned around to walk backwards a few steps as she shouted back at them. "It's on Friday, by the way! And Hashin, show up early and help me sort out those balloons, yeah!?"

"Sure, maybe! I'll check my schedule," he called back.

Ari waved after them, and then turned to Hashin. "They're very forward," he observed.

"Hah, yeah," he agreed easily, smoothly switching over to Thalassian, "outspoken people seem to gravitate towards Corinn, and the other way around."

"You know them through her, then?"

"Mm-hm. I think she and Jules are in the same debate club."

"It's refreshing, I don't know enough people like that in Silvermoon," Ari said and stretched, also changing to his mother tongue now they were alone. "Uh, sitting around like that all morning makes me all stiff."

"Where are you heading?" Hashin asked as he watched him.

"I thought I'd hang out with you for a bit, if that's alright."

"Oh, sure!" he beamed, touching his arm lightly as he turned towards the park, to get him to follow. "Do you mind if we cut through here? I need to stop by the store."

"No, it's fine. I didn't really realize it until just now, but your Thalassian is really good," Ari started as he matched his pace, turning to look at him as they walked. "When I saw you with Corinn before I didn't even stop to consider that it's not actually your native language."

"Thanks, so is your Common."

"Which one do you prefer?"

"Ah, it doesn't really matter, but Thalassian seems more natural when I'm talking with you, or Corinn. Or any elves for that matter, since many of them seem to prefer it."

"I suppose that's true. You speak it kind of formally though, very polite."

"That's how I was taught," Hashin laughed, "they don't want us humans to get the wrong impression about where we stand."

Ari snorted softly at that. "Yeah, that sounds like a couple of people I know."

"Hey, do you need to borrow a pen by the way? I have a few." Hashin stopped to look through his bag.

"Yeah, sure, thanks." Ari turned to stand in front of him, twisting the end of his braid around his fingers as he watched him rummage. "How's your wrist, by the way?" he asked, reaching out to touch it lightly, brushing his skin with a finger.

"Hm? Oh, it's fine now. It was just a sprain I think," Hashin smiled, holding his thin wrist up and flexing it as if to demonstrate.

"Actually... I've been thinking about it a lot," Ari started slowly, looking up from his hand to meet his eyes.

"About my wrist?"

"About all of you." Ari caught his hand as he lowered it again, daintily touching his fingertips to his palm, testing his reaction before he took Hashin's slender hand into his own.

"You have?" He looked back at him, his easy smile replaced by an expression of astonishment, brown eyes locking with Ari's emerald green as if to try and read his mind.

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about you at all," Ari confessed as he leaned in, "I really like you." Closing his eyes for a moment he gently kissed him on the lips, "like... _like_ , like."

"I really like you too."

"Really, _really_..."

"Really," Hashin added, suddenly smiling widely at him from under his messy, dark bangs. He pulled him down by the hand to kiss him back, keeping his narrowed eyes on his. "I really, really like, like you too," he said. "I have for a while."  
  
\- - -  
  
_Three weeks later..._  
  
"Conquered! I win."

"Eh, how did that even happen?" Ari frowned, shooting Hashin a glance as he tossed the remaining cards down onto the board in defeat. He was lying on the bed with Hashin on the floor next to him, Corinn opposite with a wide smirk on her face.

"Her ships blocked our most important trade route, and then she strong-armed our allies into submission with her naval superiority, effectively cutting off all incoming supplies and starving us," Hashin sighed, leaning his head back against the bed. "Our kingdom spiraled into chaos from there."

"And how did we not see this coming?" Ari muttered, looking at him doubtfully. "It seems like a pretty basic strategy."

"We did, but by then it was already too late, and since our grain stores were already low because of that war we started to—"

"That's it, I want a rematch!" he exclaimed, eyes on Corinn. Hashin laughed and started to collect the cards and markers from the board.

"Oh Ari," Corinn sighed, mock pity in her voice, "are you sure you can handle it?"

"Best out of three! I'm starting to see through your _dirty tactics_."

"In love and war, pup," she grinned triumphantly, collecting her thick, wheat coloured hair and rearranging some of the pins in it to make a messy bun on the top of her head. Several ringlets escaped the wild tangle the moment she let go, framing her face. "It's not like I need to play dirty to beat you, anyway."

"I could go again," Hashin said, putting all the cards into neat little stacks, arranging the board for a fresh start.

"Fine, but then I'm going to need some coffee and snacks," she announced as she stood up and dusted herself off, stretching her arms and back with a soft groan. "You two want me to get you anything?"

"I'll just have whatever you're having," Hashin said simply, not looking up from what he was doing.

"I want that one with the milky foam on top," Ari said helpfully, "and cinnamon."

"Right, sure, I'll be back in a bit then." She grabbed her coat on the way out, hooking the door with her foot and pulling it closed behind her.

"Ah, are you sure you don't mind another game? I think I got a little carried away," Ari laughed. Shuffling closer to the edge he put his head down right next to his, kissing the bare skin right above his collar softly, his long, honey blonde hair slipping down over his shoulder.

"Nah, it's fine, I'm having fun," Hashin smiled, resting his head back against the bed to look at him.

"Hey, do you think she suspects anything?" Ari asked.

"I doubt it; I think we'd hear about it if she did. But I don't like going behind her back like this."

"Yeah I know, me neither. We'll tell her soon, we just got to do it the _right way_ ," he said as he slid down from the bed to sit next to him, rubbing up against his arm. "But it's nice to finally have a moment alone together," he whispered, planting his hands on the floor as he leaned in to kiss him, "I've been feeling your eyes on me all evening."

"Mmm, it's hard not to stare..." Hashin murmured softly, tilting his head in the opposite direction he placed a hand on his cheek to draw him in, his pinky sliding down to settle below his jawbone. He parted his lips slowly, and Ari mirrored his movements, moaning softly from the back of his throat as their tongues just touched.

"Hey, Ari, did you want regular—" Corinn said, her head appearing in the door without warning. Both men jolted at the sudden interruption, pulling away quickly as they turned their eyes to the door, and the stunned face staring back at them.

"Uhh..." Ari started wordlessly.

"What's going on?" Corinn said in surprise, at first hesitant, but then her eyes went wide. She slammed the door shut behind her, making both men flinch. "Hashin, how _could_ you!?" she snarled, suddenly furious.

"Wait. Corinn it's fine, _I_ was the one who—"

" _You_ shut up!" she snapped.

"Ah..."

"By the _sun_ , Hashin! Don't play around with my bloody _cousin_!"

"I'm not playing around," he replied levelly, his expression serious. He didn't appear as fazed by her anger as Arithaniel seemed to be.

"Hashin hasn't done anything I didn't _want_ him to," Ari tried, but she pointedly ignored him.

"Did you have to _flirt_ with him? _Lead him on_?!" she directed at Hashin harshly, holding her hand out towards Ari as if to present the proof of his disgraceful actions. "How long has this been going on?"

"Three weeks," Hashin answered honestly, but his calm only seemed to provoke her.

"Three _weeks_?!" she cried and strode across the room, a scowl twisting her plump mouth as she glared down at them before grabbing Ari's collar, yanking at it to prompt him to his feet. " _Arithaniel_ ," she growled as she dragged him aside, "can I speak with you for a minute?"

Hashin hit his head against the bed with a sigh, knees pulled up enough to rest his forearms on them loosely as he waited, his eyes trained on the door.

She released him in the corner, somehow towering over him in spite of her smaller stature, and when she pounced he seemed a bit flustered, but also increasingly annoyed. "What the _fel_ do you think you're doing?" she snapped at him, one hand on her hip while the other was raised to point at him accusingly.

"I like him."

"Everyone likes him!"

"But he likes _me_ back!"

She scoffed derisively at that, tilting her head. "Did you sleep with him?"

"What? No!"

"So, maybe you should. Get him out of your system or something. Just don't—"

"When I sleep with him," Ari snapped indignantly, flaring up a little, "it will be to get him _into_ my system, not out of it!"

They paused, looking at each other. "Ah, that came out wrong," he said, pulling a face.

"I don't want to hear about this!" Corinn cried, and Ari ran a hand through his hair in frustration, looking away. "He's younger than you," she continued, her tone suddenly painfully pragmatic, eyes piercing into him intently, but Ari only made a dismissive sound in his throat.

"Not much."

"He's a _man_."

"I know!"

"He's human."

"Yeah I've noticed that too."

"And that means he's _Alliance_ , Ari. I know things look different here, but out there, in the real world, his people and our people are _killing_ each other!"

"He's a person, not a 'people'."

"I know that, but he's also _both_! And as much as I love him..." she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You have to be careful, Ari. Use your _head_! Think about your parents, what would they do if they found out?"

Ari winced at her last words as if she'd struck him. "You're not going to... tell them, are you?"

"Of course not," she frowned, her tone a shade softer, "I'm not a _monster_."

"Ah, I'll go," Hashin suddenly spoke up, pushing himself off the floor, "let the two of you talk."

"Then I'm going with you."

"Ari..." Corinn warned him, but he went straight past her to the dresser, grabbing a hood.

"No, I've nothing more to say." He closed the door a little harder than necessary behind them, holding his hand out for Hashin who took it without hesitation.

"That wasn't the _right way_ to do it," Hashin said with a joyless chuckle, looking up at Ari who clicked his tongue, starting down the corridor.

"No."

"What now?"

"Let's go to your place, so we can talk. Think you can sneak me in?"

"I think so," he smiled, "the hood was a good idea."

\- - - 

Hashin gave a muffled laugh, putting his hands on Ari's back to usher him through the door, and shooting the corridor outside a final glance before he went after, pushed it closed behind them. "I think we're safe," he grinned, leaning his back to the door.

"It's _tiny_ ," Ari said, giving the room a critical once-over. He stepped out of his boots before he pulled his hood off, hanging it on one of the hooks by the door, easily making himself at home.

"Yes," Hashin laughed, "I used to share a room but they move me around a bit, so now I'm in here. I'm not actually paying for any of it, so they don't want to put up more than necessary I suppose."

"Then who is?"

"The city, the academy, some people who think the world needs more mages." Hashin shrugged and then balanced on each leg in turn as he unbuckled his sandals before following him inside. "They practically own me," he winked.

Ari wrinkled his nose. "I hope that's not really true." He went to sit on the edge of the bed. "There's even damp on the ceiling," he pointed out, gesturing up at the dark stain and frowning slightly.

"At least it's private," Hashin smiled, climbing onto the bed to sit in the middle of it, poking Ari with his toes from behind.

"That's true," he agreed, turning to look at him.

"What about Corinn?" Hashin asked carefully, looking back at him with a suddenly sober expression, "she does have a point you know."

"I know," Ari replied with a frown, "I just don't care."

"No, me neither."

"She said I should sleep with you," he said, getting one of his legs up on the bed to turn even more towards Hashin.

"Yeah that was... Unexpected."

"You could hear what we were saying?" Ari asked, pulling a face.

"Yes, pretty clearly."

"Ah, figures. You _do_ have ears." He reached out to brush some of his black hair away lightly, as if to inspect to make sure that he did, or simply as an excuse to touch him, and Hashin glanced back at him as he looked.

"Mmm, I do."

"They're small though," Ari observed. "Short." He ran his finger daintily along the edge of it, tracing its shape. "Have you ever?" he asked, his eyes shifting back to look into his. His tone was enough to imply what he was referring to.

"Mh, yeah."

"With a lot of people?"

"Heh, no." When Ari continued to look at him in expectant silence Hashin answered the unspoken question. "Two," he said, "one of them, well; he was kind of older..."

"What about girls?"

"Ah, no. You?"

"Well, yeah... I've done things with girls. I did _kiss_ a guy once, but we were both kind of drunk."

"How was it?"

"Not as nice as it is with you," he said, suddenly laughing, "I don't think he was as into it as I was."

Hashin grinned at that, holding a hand out for him, and Ari moved up further onto the bed to sit in front of him. Daintily touching his fingertip below Ari's chin he used it to coax his lips down to meet his, running his hand feather-light up along his jaw line. " _I'm_ into _you_ ," Hashin whispered with a smile.

"Listen to this," Ari laughed softly, placing a hand on the side of Hashin's face as he lifted his own head out of the way, guiding him to put his ear against his chest. "My heart is beating _so fast_ right now."

"You're not the only one," he answered and took Ari's hand, placing it flat against his chest, "me too."

"Now that I think about it, this the first time we've been _really_ alone together," Air said, releasing his head.

"The things you told Corinn," Hashin asked, looking up at him, "did you mean them?"

"Yes, every word."

Hashin started to undo the buttons on Ari's robe, and he followed his cue, both of them getting up on their knees to pull them over each other's heads in turn, emerging on the other side with hair tousled in all directions, especially Ari's long hair which was draped right across his face. Hashin brushed it away carefully as he put one arm up around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips, and Ari answered by wrapping his arms around and down his lower back, hugging him tightly and pressing himself against him.

"You can play with my hair, if you want to," Ari murmured suddenly through the kiss, making Hashin pause to look at him.

"I thought you said you didn't like it when people touched it."

"No, I love it," he explained, "but not when random people I don't know do it. It's kind of... intimate."

"That's a relief; I find it very hard to resist," Hashin smiled widely, kissing him again as he brushed his fingers up into his silky hair, letting the long strands slip between them. "You mean like this?"

"Yes," Ari breathed against him, "just like that."

Their kissing quickly grew more intense, and Hashin caressed Ari's chest, brushing his nipple with his thumb before he started to unbutton his trousers. He slipped his hand inside eagerly, groping his crotch, but then he suddenly stopped and looked down instead. "Oh, wow, you're really..." he started, suddenly fumbling for words.

"Ugh. Don't."

"... Big."

Ari grimaced and put his finger in under his chin, lifting his face back up. "I feel embarrassed about it when you say it like that."

"Ah, I'm sorry; I don't mean it like... It just took me by surprise," he said, a smile growing on his face, narrowing his eyes playfully. He pulled Ari's lips back to his with the arm around his shoulders as his hand gripped his erection again. "Don't be embarrassed," he whispered against his mouth, and then kissed along his jaw until he reached his ear, "it's _gorgeous_. Every part of you is."

"That's even more embarrassing!" Ari exclaimed, but there was laughter in his voice. Hashin grinned and nudged him down onto the bed as he continued taking his trousers off, pulling them down with his foot the last bit, then did the same with his own. "Is this really real?" Ari said and looked at him, brushing some of Hashin's hair from his eyes, "it's all happening so quickly."

"Am I going too fast?"

"No, that's not what I mean... I like it, but I can hardly believe I'm really here, with you."

"That's _my_ line. Thinking about you has been driving me crazy since the first time we met. If this isn't real then I'm having the best wet dream of my life..."

"You always know what to say, don't you?"

"If you recall," Hashin laughed, "I was almost speechless just a moment ago, saying stupid things."

"Yeah, but you saved it."

"Heh. I did, didn't I," he grinned.

"I haven't done this with a man before," Ari said, suddenly blushing, "I don't really know what I'm supposed to do."

"We can try something, if you want to. And if you like it, I think you'll _really_ like it. Unless... You've been fingered before?"

"Hm, no, is it what it sounds like?"

"Yes, here," he said and reached down under the bed, pulling out a box and getting a tube of lube from it, popping the lid open, "with this."

Ari sniffed the air. "Peach?"

"Mm-hm."

"Are you trying to make me hungry?" he asked, making Hashin laugh.

"Maybe just a little."

"Well, I'm hungry for something," he murmured, lifting himself up off the bed briefly to kiss him, Hashin following as he dropped back down. "Yeah," he said softly, "let's do it."

"Alright," he smiled, an eager twinkle in his eyes as he climbed over his leg to get in between them, kneeling over him. "Pull your knees up a bit, towards your chest." He smeared the thick lube onto his fingers generously, all the way to the base. Leaning in he stroked Ari's hair gently, brushing it back from his ear and nuzzling his throat affectionately as he reached down. "Relax, and try not to jerk," he whispered into his ear before he pressed his slippery middle finger against him, teasing with his fingertip until he felt relaxed enough for him to easily insert it. Going slowly and gently he pushed in deeper.

Ari flinched suddenly, making Hashin stop. "Ahh, I don't know what I think about that. It feels weird and kind of... uncomfortable..."

"Mmm, take a few deep breaths," Hashin said, licking his neck wetly, his own breath quick and eager as he started to move his finger again once he relaxed more, adding his ring finger, probing and poking deeper inside as he rubbed them against him.

"Nnh! There...!" Ari twitched as he moaned, his eyes snapping to Hashin's as he looked up.

"What," he smiled teasingly as he moved his fingertips in a circle, " _here_?"

"Ah! Yes, _right there_ ," he moaned again, and Hashin continued to rub and nudge, biting down on his bottom lip as he watched him, cheeks flushing lightly with excitement.

"Where did you learn this?" Ari asked in a strangled voice, gasping and twitching with every right move on Hashin's part.

"You pick things up."

"Did you ever try it?"

"Mmm."

"Did you like it?"

"Not as much as you seem to," he grinned. He pressed his fingers up against him a little harder, holding.

"Aah! Wait! Pause," he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut, and Hashin released the pressure, looking at him. "That was close," Ari gasped, panting softly. "Take your fingers out please, or I won't be able to stop."

"Do you want to stop?" There was a hint of hesitation to his voice, but he did as he asked.

"That's not it, but I mean what about you? I want us to do it together."

"We are doing it together."

"You know what I mean; I want you to feel good too."

"I could put it in, if you want to," he murmured, biting his earlobe lightly, sucking on it as he nudged one of the thin gold rings in his ear with his nose.

"You mean like..?"

"Mmm."

"Yeah, I want to do that."

"Are you sure? We don't have to if—"

"I've waited all this time to be with you, so I want to be _with you_."

"Me too," Hashin whispered, "so much. I just don't want to move too fast and scare you away..."

"You won't scare me away," Ari said, putting his arms around him, "I trust you."

"No pressure then."

"It's not an exam," Ari laughed. He tightened his embrace, pulling Hashin down against his chest. "And I want you on top of me," he whispered.

"Alright, then move higher up," he said with a smile, following as Ari shuffled further up the bed until his head bumped into the wall. Hashin put his hand protectively against the top of his head, laughing. "Careful, it's not very big."

"Yeah, I hope you don't intend to grow any taller..." he snorted, then lifted his head up to watch as Hashin slathered on more of the lube.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, as if the thought just occurred to him.

"Not if I can help it, but if it's too much I'll stop."

"Did it hurt for you?"

"At first."

"And then?"

"I promise to tell you all about it some other time," he said softly, "if anything feels wrong just tell me." Hashin snuggled in and kissed him deeply, one hand guiding as he pushed himself inside, but then broke away as he clenched his teeth with a throaty grunt, closing his eyes as he thrust deeper. "Is it okay?" he asked, his voice suddenly low and husky.

"Mmh, it's not painful or anything but... It feels kind of... full."

Hashin gave a strangled laugh at that, leaning his forehead against his shoulder for a moment. "Thanks."

"What about you?"

"... Tight."

"Ah, I suppose that's—"

"And _really_ good." He thrust harder, driving himself all the way inside, making Ari shudder, his back arching from the bed. "Sorry!" Hashin gasped as he felt it, quickly stopping, "did I get too eager?"

"No," he moaned, "ah, _shit_ , that felt even better than the finger."

Hashin held himself up from him to look down at his face properly, blinking. "That's the first time I've heard you swear."

"Hah, yeah, I'm not really supposed to," he groaned, "but right now I really can't help it."

"That's a good thing," Hashin affirmed for him, "you can say whatever you feel like with me."

"Nnh, yes," Ari agreed, voice growing thick with desire. "Now _please_ keep going."

"You're not going easy on me saying it _like that_ though..." Hashin pointed out hoarsely.

"Ah?"

"You sound so sexy..."

"I'm so horny I think I'm going to explode," Ari said impatiently, reaching up to put his hands on the sides of his face, looking into his eyes intently, "and this feels _amazing_. Right now, what I _really want_ is for you to _fuck_ me."

Hashin spent another moment looking back at him, at first stunned to silence, but once Ari's words finally sunk in he was more than eager to comply. He reached down between them, wrapping his hand around Ari's erection, and in turn he put his legs up onto his back, clinging to him. At first he went slower, still careful, ramming harder into him at the end of each thrust, but it was quickly growing more intense, and Ari responded to it passionately, their kisses sloppy and desperate, until both men were gasping and grunting in time with each other each time he slammed into him.

"Haa! Ari! I can't-..." Hashin breathed, voice strained and urgent. Some of the covers, as well as Ari's hair were bunched up tightly in his clenched fist.

" _Just do it_!" Ari moaned, urging him on breathlessly. "But I'm so damn close, don't stop!"

It only took another deep thrust and then Hashin's body went tense, his breath catching in his throat, but he didn't stop. "Sh-! Nnh... Oh Ari," he moaned thickly, and Ari's fingers dug into his back as he continued to thrust. Arithaniel tightened his grip on him, forcing him down to his chest as he moaned, pressing his face against his shoulder, and only a moment later he came in Hashin's hand, making a sound almost like a whimper. Hashin slumped down with his head next to Ari's, both men panting hard as they took a moment to recover their senses.

" _You're_ amazing," Hashin mumbled very softly, as if referring to something from earlier. He lifted his head off the bed to look at him, and then quickly released Ari's hair from his tight grip as he realized he'd been holding it together with the sheets, inadvertently pulling at it. "Ah, sorry!" he started, then froze as he noticed the tear making its way down the side of Ari's face, reaching out to intercept it with his finger. "I didn't mean to do that, I got caught up in the moment," he croaked, but Ari just shook his head, looking back at him.

"No, I'm just happy," he smiled, giving a sniffle of a laugh. "I'm sorry."

"What are _you_ apologizing for? Don't do that..." Hashin scolded him, kissing the corner of his eye affectionately, tasting the salt. "I'm happy too. I feel so lucky," he murmured softly.

"Heh," Ari whispered against his ear, still holding him, "Hashin, you're _blushing_."  
  
\- - -  
  
_A few days later..._  
  
"Hashin," Corinn said, looking up at him where he was sitting on the back of the bench, his sandaled feet up on the seat, "Arithaniel's my family and I want to protect him. He's lived a pretty sheltered life."

"And we haven't?"

"We've met more different kinds of people, and cultures, seen things. He's been groomed all his life to become the head of his house one day, and he's barely set foot outside of Quel'Thalas before coming here. He doesn't get some things, you know, about the world," she said frankly, leaning back against the bench, arms crossed. "If you're not serious about him..."

"I'm _dead_ serious about him," he answered easily, taking another bite from his wrapped chocolate and banana filled crêpe. There was a little whipped cream on his cheek, but she didn't bother to point it out to him.

"And the professor? I remember all about that little adventure too, you know."

"What about it?" he said, chewing. "I was serious about him, he wasn't serious about me."

"But not _dead_ serious," she stated, a hint of cynicism in her voice.

"No. Not like I feel about Ari. I don't want to be without him," Hashin said earnestly, ignoring her tone.

"It's barely been a month."

"I still mean it." He finished about half the crêpe, and then offered it down to Corinn.

"You can still stay together if you're his friend," she said, taking the filled crêpe from him and biting into it.

"You're my friend," he stated simply, "and _I love you too_ , by the way. The difference is that I don't want to _kiss_ you."

Corinn scoffed softly at that. "Yeah, I guess I see your point," she muttered around her food as she chewed, looking up at him with a slight frown. "And yes, I said some unfair things."

"It’s fine, you weren't prepared for that. I get it."

"I didn't mean any of it as harshly as it came out."

"He's sincere," Hashin said finally, leaning forward with his arms crossed on his thighs.

"He's naive," Corinn corrected him.

"Call it what you want," he retorted, peering down at her, "but I love that about him. He speaks his mind and he's honest."

"He doesn't know any better," she sighed, and Hashin snorted softly.

" _Don't say that_. It's a wonderful quality."

"Yeah, you're right, it's pretty rare. It also means it's easy to hurt him."

"He's not as fragile as you think."

She lifted her chin, looking at him seriously. "Did you do it?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

"That means yes."

He shot her a sidelong glance, and she sighed heavily.

" _Stupid boys_..."

"Are you talking about me again?" Ari called as he walked up to them, taking a big bite from the peach in his hand, sucking on it for a moment so the juices wouldn't drip down his chin or fingers before he continued, "I thought I felt my nose itch."

"Sorry," Hashin smiled as he came to sit on the bench, parting his knees to let him sit between his feet. He leaned in as Ari tilted his head back, perfectly synchronized, and placed a kiss on his freckled nose. "Only good things," he assured him as Ari wiped the whipped cream from his cheek with a finger, putting it into his mouth.


End file.
